


AppleDash Smut

by FaithyDash18



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithyDash18/pseuds/FaithyDash18
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack getting it on.. in various of situations. Hope you enjoy these.This Fanfiction has gotten deleted on Wattpad so many times I decided to finally bring it back!Edit: Gonna be adding some fluff as well! Not just smut ^^
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 13





	1. Message

Hey everyone! I didn’t abandon you guys at all. However it seems that Wattpad and Fanfiction.net really aren’t liking me much at the moment so I’m gonna be posting a lot of my content on here. So anyways read further for more info!

**I do take requests BUT**

please keep in mind that I’m very very slow with updates and yeah. However I’ll take requests for ideas between Dash and AJ. I will write them both in the EG and Pony verse but I’m most fond and skilled with Equestria Girls so if anybody has ideas for EG I will definitely take them. Just don’t expect a fast response or update alright? ^^

Hope you guys enjoy the fanfic! (Most of these chapters are old so excuse the lack of a lot of things.)


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash and Applejack share a moment during their dance off at the Fall Formal.
> 
> Takes Place: Summertime Shorts: Raise This Roof

Rainbow Dash smirked and gave her best pose.

”Top that, Apples!" She said confidently, hoping the farm girl would give up, but much to her amusement, Applejack only smirked at her back.

"Oh, we'll top it, all right." She replied, soon the country music started back up and both girls started going at each other, giving it all they could, after a minute or two, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other dead in the eye and then heard the music change and both girls looked at their sisters and noticed that they were swinging each other around and literally dancing together hand in hand.. like.. almost in a.. romantic way?  


Rainbow Dash stopped what she was doing and her eyes were widened, along with Applejack, she too was shocked out of her mind.

"They aren't.. they can't be! Are they?" Applejack whispered, only to have Rainbow Dash shrug it off and walk away to a corner.

"Does it matter? It's what makes them happy that matters." Applejack looked down and then back at her sister, soon, everyone was gathering into couples and Apple Bloom pulled Scootaloo into a kiss, it wasn't a big one, but it was a romantic and happy one. 

Applejack sighed. Rainbow Dash was just leaning against the wall, drinking the fruit punch from a cup she took and her eyebrow was arched, looking at Scootaloo kissing Apple Bloom. Applejack went over to the table and took a Fizzy Apple Cider and popped the cap off and began drinking in big gulps and decided to lean against the wall next to Rainbow Dash. However Applejack noticed at the corner of her eye, that Scootaloo had Apple Bloom underneath the bleachers and was slightly making out with her, however what got her startled was the fact the two even knew about sex and how they were doing it in general, Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack and arched her eyebrow when she noticed her friend in a daze, soon she moved to the side and looked to where she was and immediately a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Well. It seems the two have gotten incredibly fond of each other. Wouldn't you say, AJ?" Applejack felt her throat getting dry when seeing Scootaloo lower her sister's straps on her dress and place her hands on her chest. 

"Yo ho ho ho! They are really getting into it!" Applejack rolled her eyes and just looked away from her sister and Scootaloo, honestly she didn't care, as long the kids were happy that's all it mattered to her, suddenly she felt something moving on her leg and jumped almost halfway in the air, only to realize Rainbow Dash did it.

"Sheesh Dash! What was that fer?" Clearly shocked. Rainbow Dash only threw her cup over her shoulder and took the farm girl with her, heading over to another set of bleachers and dragging her butt underneath it. She pinned Applejack against the wall and in almost an instant, pressed her leg in between the farm girls leg and ultimately felt wetness, she smirked big.  


"You getting off watching them fool around eh AJ?" The farm girl huffed and tried to push her away, but to no avail.

”It's.. it's not like that!" She said in defence. Rainbow Dash only gave her a sly smile and leaned in, she kissed her and began rubbing her knee against Applejack's vagina, doing swift back and forth movements.

Applejack felt herself shudder and tense at what her best friend was doing. Oh it felt good, so good. Rainbow Dash ended the kiss and started trailing lower, at first going after her neck, cheek and chest, but started to gradually go much lower. Applejack blushed hard, feeling Rainbow Dash going to her stomach and feeling the kisses stop.

"What the-'' Rainbow Dash quickly stood up and placed her hands on the farm girl's dress and lowered it down to the ground, so she could have a clear visual and instead of moving her dress like crazy to kiss areas it would be better with it off of course. 

Applejack leaned down and took off her boots and hat so they wouldn't get in the way of anything and looked carefully at Rainbow Dash, who by now was staring at her half naked body. 

"Three words. You. Are. HAWT," Rainbow Dash said leaning in and kissing her neck and trailing her lips to the other side, leaving small love marks, Applejack shuddered and blushed.

"Sheesh, you're sensitive. You're trembling like an earthquake." Applejack chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Dash.. it's just.. yer my first and I've never had received this contact before." Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.  


"True enough. Now. Enough talk, let's get to the main event." Rainbow Dash got onto her knees and urged Applejack to sit down on the floor and to open her legs. 

The farm girl listened to her command and sat on the ground in front of her, legs opened as requested. Rainbow Dash removed her belt and lowered her own dress and took it off, next her boots and then got on top of Applejack.

"Follow my lead." Just as the farm girl was about to reply, she felt warm and soft lips connect to hers and automatically she felt her body melt in her friends hold and began kissing her back, her arms wrapping around her neck. 

Rainbow Dash lowered her hands and took hold of her underwear and pulled them down to her ankles, her kisses going lower. Rainbow started teasing at her breasts and her stomach, but went lower, just above her vagina. Applejack got nervous and suddenly felt Rainbow Dash lick her pussy, she let out a faint moan and whimpered, this new pleasure was incredible to her. Rainbow Dash held onto Applejack's legs, her tongue licking and flicking at her sensitive clitoris. Applejack gasped and her body jolted up from her friend flicking at her precious area, she let out a moan and began moving her hips in rhythm with Rainbow. 

"Oh Dash! Imma cum!" Applejack moaned once more, her body shaken and very much stirred, Rainbow Dash went faster and continued hard, now sucking down on her clit.

Applejack let out a startled moan and released her fluids, her hips jolting upwards to the contractions. Applejack fell backwards on the ground gently and began to take a breather, her eyes closing and just having a break. Wow who knew that something as so simple as oral sex could take so much out of someone? However just as she was about to sit up, she opened her eyes and noticed Dash was right on top of her and that her vagina was facing Applejack's mouth, the farm girl was laid down and the athlete had both legs on either side of her head and was leaning forward, leaning on the wall for balance for most things.

"Ah suppose y'all want me to return the favour?" Applejack asked, smiling up at her and slowly placing her hands on Rainbow Dash's legs and bringing her down, so that her lips were just inches away from her vagina. The athlete nodded.

”Yes~ I want it... and I want you AJ~" She replied, whispering to her.

The farm girl didn't waste any time, she closed her eyes and began to lick Rainbow Dash's vagina hard and fast, her tongue teasing and flicking at her clitoris as well as sliding in and out of the athletes love cavern.  


"Mnnph.." Applejack went deeper, digging her tongue and her lips further, Rainbow Dash was moaning loudly throughout the whole ordeal, she didn't know how long this was going to last but what she does know is that she's so close to climax.. she can feel her muscles tightening and just twitch against Applejack's Touch.

"Oh Applejack... AJ... ohhh.... mmmm I love you so much..." The athlete cooed out, a blush appearing on her face while she moved her hips in rhythm with the farm girl.  


Applejack smiled through the licking and continued, her tongue now deeply ravaging her vagina and her insides, however she pulled away for a quick second and looked up at her lover and cooed, "I love you too Sugahcube."  


She went back to what she was doing but this time, going harder and faster as possible as she could go. Rainbow Dash gasped and thrown her head back, feeling her stomach tighten and her vagina pulse, she felt her clitoris just throb and twitch at Applejack's actions, with one powerful thrust of her hips, she cummed hard and blushed hard as her hips jolted every time she had a contraction.  


Applejack did try to swallow her fluids, however she could only get a portion and had to pull away because she had more than what she was expecting. Applejack licked her lips and wiped her chin off, keeping her gaze on her lover all the while. Rainbow Dash began to take a breather and once she got her energy back she began to get dressed while looking at her, she took Applejack's hand and helped her up, as well as handing her dress and other clothes to her, to which Applejack took and started to get dressed herself.

"Wanna dance?" Rainbow asked, while putting back on her belt and clicking it into place around her waist. Applejack smiled and nodded, placing her hat on her head and cuddling her side.

"Yes please!" Applejack responded with, while bringing the athlete to the dance floor.


	3. Rocking Her Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash decides to relieve herself out in the open... only to realize a pair of eyes is watching her~
> 
> Takes Place: Equestria Girls: Season 1, Stressed In Show

This was Rainbow Dash's first time ever doing something like this, she had come to the school's soccer field later on that night to try something she always wanted to do. She had her motorcycle parked in the driveway and she had made sure she wasn't followed, she got onto the field and looked up, seeing the moon and stars above her, she inhaled the sweet scent of the summer's night and smiled.

She then sat down in the grass, in the middle of the field and began to take off her shoes and socks, pushing them off to the side. She was beyond excited she quickly sat up onto her knees and quickly pulled down both her underwear and her pants, throwing them off to the side, now half naked she took another deep inhale, all the while staring at the night sky above her, she slowly spread open her legs and shuddered when feeling a cold breeze hit her bare vagina and clit, making her blush hard. This was exactly what she wanted to do, be naked and have some fun out in the open. She always wanted to be devious and adventurous this way. She then took off the rest of her clothes, (bra, shirt and sweater) and tossed them to the side, now fully exposed and naked, she was flushed and getting turned on from the cold air hitting her hot body, she had been working out that day and she was tired and needed relief. In the best way she knows how.  


She took all her courage and laid down, so that she was laying on one of her arms, and kept her legs opened, now nuzzled in the grass, she flicked her hair to the side and placed a finger in between her breasts and began to drag it down, teasing her own body and keeping her eyes closed. She then used her hand to grab her breast and with one movement of the wrist, she began to rub and squeeze her breast, her fingers occasionally rubbing her sensitive nipple all the while doing so. She then got her seventh finger and her middle one on either side of her nipple and began to tug and play with it to her desired liking, she let out a long breathy moan of pleasure. 

"Ooooh~!" She moaned out, feeling her body just get hotter from one little movement.

Applejack couldn't help but stare at her friend play with herself, she wasn't even supposed to be out this late at night, however her brother, Big Mac asked her to go pick up a few things at the gas station but the farm girl saw her friend heading to the field and saw her undressing, and now, she just couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart was racing and she began to get wet in between her legs, she tried to push them together to maybe calm her hormones but it was futile, she only spread them back open and just began to slide her hand in her underwear and let her fingers touch and rub her sensitive and pulsating clitoris. She didn't know why she was enjoying watching her best friend pleasure herself so much, but she wanted and needed to cum, whether it be for her own desires or just to watch Rainbow Dash get it on.

Rainbow Dash began to lower her hand in between her legs and she cupped her thigh, then moving her hand further in and then sliding a finger against her throbbing clit, she let out a moan and only slid her fingers further in, rubbing her vagina up and down and doing some occasional circling motions. She was just about to slide a finger inside of her wet vagina until she heard some rustling and some few heavy breathing sounds. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up and covered her breasts with her arms while keeping her legs crossed.

"W-Whoever's out there, show yourself!!" Rainbow said in a blunt and stern way, but now she was very embarrassed and flushed. 

Applejack didn't realize she was making so many movements and noises until she heard her best friend yell out, however she knew this was gonna happen and so she got out of hiding, keeping her legs crossed. Rainbow's eyes widened but she sighed in relief, glad to see that it was only one of her best friends.

"Oh AJ.. it's just you. What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked gently, covering her breasts with one arm while her hand covered her soaking wet vagina, standing up to face Applejack.  


The farm girl kept her gaze away from her naked friend, however she couldn't help but feel her vagina throb at the scenery she had from before.  


"I was on mah way to get some things at the store, but I stopped when I saw y'all. I thought you were gonna be practicing or somethin'." Applejack admitted, looking at her friend fully now. Rainbow moved her arms away from her body, now standing before her best friend, exposed. 

"That makes sense. But what was that.. sound I heard?" Applejack tensed up.

"Sound? What do y'all mean?" She asked, knowing full well what her friend meant but she just wanted to hear her say it. 

Rainbow eyed Applejack carefully and in an instant she saw her friend's legs crossed and noticed that there was wetness going down her legs. From the moonlight, it glistened a bit, so she knew that her friend was getting off watching her.

"Were you... getting off watching me?"  Rainbow asked, sounding seductive and very eager in the sense of not finishing her fun herself. Applejack shifted and sighed.  


"I mean... I couldn't help myself Dash, y'all were flaunting yerself out in the open, it was bound to happen." She replied, feeling her face getting flustered. And because it was night time, it wasn't visible.  


Rainbow tilted her head off to the side and inhaled, getting AJ's scent and the cold summer's breeze altogether now.  


"You... wanna watch me? Up close this time? You didn't need to hide y'know." She said, slowly sitting back down and now back into the position she was before, lying comfortably on her arm. 

Applejack held her breath but sat down across from her, watching her friend masturbate now, she was beyond excited, though she kept herself in control. Rainbow then began to rub her fingers against her folds, teasing herself and then slowly sliding a finger inside her wet cavern and then slowly began to slide it out and then back in, teasing herself in a way.

"Mmm..." Rainbow moaned and kept going, keeping her eyes locked on Applejack, and seeing her start to paw and grope at her clothed vagina as well. She needed to say something, she wouldn't get a chance any other time. "Can I see yours?" Rainbow breathed out, panting in a way.

Applejack halted and then nodded. "Okay. I suppose it's only fair." She replied back, taking off her belt and skirt and then her underwear, she had kicked off her boots a while back before she saw Rainbow so they weren't an issue. 

She then laid down backwards on her arms and spread her legs open for Rainbow. The athlete felt her breath quickening and her fingers digging even deeper inside her cavern when seeing Applejack's bare vagina. She noticed she had a little patch of hair just above her vagina and it was silky blonde just like the hair on her head. However AJ's swollen opened lips were begging to be touched and she couldn't control herself and just began to finger herself faster and harder. 

"Ooh... f-fuck..." Rainbow breathed out.

Applejack couldn't help but touch herself and play with her folds, her thumb tending to her clit, she was eyeing her best friends vagina and like her, she had a small patch of hair just above her vagina, and it was the same shade of rainbow that was of course her hair on her head, which she found incredibly hot. She then closed her eyes and began to grope and massage her breast while her other hand tended to her vagina.

"Mm... Nnn!" Applejack breathed out, panting a bit. Rainbow sat up and began to feel her climax coming, she gasped and began to pant even harder.  


"Nnn I bet you wanna touch my pussy..." Applejack, being caught up in her own bliss, overheard Dash's words and slowly lifted her head and nodded in response, but keeping her position and her eyes closed.

"Well.. I'm not stopping you." Applejack stopped her actions and then decided to take up on her friend's offer, she then got onto her knees and now facing Dash she slid her hand in between her legs and began to feel her friends vagina, it was leaking and wet then she suspected it to be, then she slid three fingers between Dash's folds and began to rub her fast and hard, making sure she was rubbing her clit as well.

"H-How's this Sugahcube?" She asked nervously, eyes locked on the athletes.  


"Ahh.. nnnm.. fuck- keep going." Rainbow breathed, panting and feeling her climax coming soon, bucking her hips against AJ's hand. Applejack granted her request and continued to rub her, however she decided to take it up a notch and she slid a finger inside of the athlete's vagina and began to penetrate her insides, to which Rainbow moaned loudly for. 

"Ooh.. fuck AJ! Aah~!" Rainbow then quickly placed her hands onto Applejack's shoulders and continued to move her hips against her, now eye locked and moaning, they were so close to each other their noses were touching. Applejack was just about to say something until she felt one of her friends' hands leave her shoulder and cup her thigh, she shuddered when Dash moved her hand and slid three fingers in between her aching folds, this action only made the farm girl move her finger inside of Dash faster.

"Wow AJ~ you're soaking wet." Rainbow breathed, chuckling and playfully using her thumb to tap AJ's clit with, earning a jolt from Applejack.  


"Tsk. Yer just as wet as me Dash." She said back confidently, smirking to herself. However, the athlete took that little remark as a challenge.

"Oh? You sure about that?" She hissed sexually in Applejack's ear and then pushed her down in the grass, on top of her best friend with AJ's legs spread wide open for all of Dash to see.  


"Heh. Let's see who's gonna cum first then." She growled in a very playful and sensational manner.

Applejack got nervous but blushed and kept her position. "Try me Rainbows." Applejack hissed, giving her a smirk. "I can hold on longer than you could. So try me."

Rainbow huffed and immediately began to fondle her best friend's chest. "Oh really?" She leaned down and began to kiss her stomach, going lower as time went along, Applejack's eyes widened, uh oh, this was surely gonna get her going.  


"Yes... really." Applejack retorted back, but only to let out a pleasured moan once Dash licked and teased her clit. "Ah...mmm... D-Dash!" Applejack whimpered out, feeling her body ache and getting hotter from the oral she was receiving. Rainbow smirked and licked her even deeper, dragging her tongue against AJ's pulsating vagina and occasionally using her tongue to flick at her clit to tease her, suddenly Dash began to feel her vagina throb against her mouth, which meant only one thing, she went faster. 

"R-Rainbow D-Da-shh! Y-You c-cheater!" Applejack growled, moving her hips frantically, trying to hold in her raging orgasm. Rainbow felt her farm friend hold in her urge to climax but that only made the situation more fun and easy for Dash, she pulled away from AJ for a mere second but then went back in between her "lips'' and slid her tongue inside of AJ's vaginal entrance, penetrating her insides as much as she could, she smirked when Applejack raised her hips but didn't cum, she pulled away making the farm girl whine.

"You can't hold it forever AJ~ don't fight against me. Cum for me." Applejack tsked and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I ain't losin'!" She huffed, however she got scared when Rainbow lifted herself up and flipped AJ onto her stomach, raising her behind.  


The farm girl was starting to get nervous, her eyes were widened and she braced herself for whatever Rainbow was going to do. The athlete smirked to herself and kept the position and then licked three of her fingers and began to rub Applejack, to which she chuckled for.

"Hah. Really? Like that's gonna make me cum?" The farm girl rolled her eyes, knowing that a mere rubbing session would take her three minutes for her to fully squirt or cum completely. Suddenly she halted and her eyes widened when feeling Rainbow slide three of her fingers inside her pussy and began to move them back and forth in quick succession.  


"Oh no~ but THIS will!" Rainbow retorted back, smirking big and moving her fingers inside of Applejack faster and harder. 

"Ahhh... ah.. Dash- you-!" The farm girl began to whine and moan loudly, her lower body shaking from the pleasure jolting inside of her. After a few minutes of this however, Applejack began to feel her lower body tighten meaning that she was going to cum.

"Ah...nnnmm!" Rainbow smirked and continued to penetrate her friend's entrance with her fingers, going faster now. "Come on, let it out. You know you want to." She whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe playfully, Applejack moaned and gripped onto the grass beneath her and immediately thrust her hips in the air, finally cumming.

"Wow, you lasted five minutes. I'm impressed." Applejack began to pant and she was flushed with a blush on her cheeks, however she slowly sat up and grabbed Rainbow and pushed her down. 

"My turn." The athlete began to get nervous and she gulped. "Eheh, wait a second! I'm not- '' Applejack chuckled and looked down at her, eyebrow arched. "Oh what? Y'all afraid yer gonna cum more sooner?" She retorted, snickering at her, knowing that she just might win this. Rainbow sighed and gave up.

"Okay, okay, you win. I can barely hold in an orgasm, and you're pretty awesome with holding one..." Applejack giggled and pulled her closer, "Heh. Well, fudge the competition side of us, let's start makin' love." The farm girl whispered, sitting up with Rainbow Dash and bringing her into a embrace, she got into position and spread open her legs and got herself and her lover into the classic scissoring position and slowly began to move her hips back and forth, sending jolts of electricity inside both their bodies sending them into a heated bliss. 

"Ah.. Aj..." Dash whined, holding onto her lovers leg and rubbing her vagina against hers faster and harder, making the farm girl pant and moan, she tried to keep up with Rainbow but couldn't, she was just so fast! However she did harness her magic ability to move faster then normal so she wasn't all surprised there, however unknowingly to her, Rainbow thought that her lover was tougher and stronger then normal but like Applejack, she knew it was her powers taking hold. However she grabbed AJ's hair and began to pull on it, making the farm girl thrust her whole body forwards and made the position more of a riding one now, Rainbow leaned in and began to kiss her deeply and passionately, occasionally moaning and panting in between the kisses.

Applejack moaned and kissed her back, her arms wrapped around Rainbow Dash and her legs opened and her vagina rubbing and gently clashing against Dash's, her whole body was on fire and it was trembling like mad. She never knew that she was this pent up, though she yearned to be touched like this, to have someone to hold onto while she screamed out their name, and that love being her own best friend, Rainbow Dash. The athlete couldn't comprehend this either, her urges was just as strong as AJ's and her body was on fire and like her, she yearned for a touch like this and she was happy to share it with Applejack, even if they were best friends- heck, she considered herself AJ's girlfriend now. Suddenly AJ thrusted herself upwards and gently placed her hand in between her legs and began to rub her clit while she rubbed her pussy against Dash's. 

"Ah... mmm ah! D-Dashie I'm gonna..-ah!" Applejack used her other arm to keep the position, having it wrapped around Dash and her legs began to shake in pleasure, she was going to cum. Rainbow let out a loud moan and threw her head back, suddenly letting out the biggest and most pleasured moan Applejack has ever heard come from a person. 

"Ohhh Applejack!!!" And that was it, she had climaxed, she blushed when feeling the farm girl's juices mix with her own. 

Applejack began to pant, all the while jolting her hips a bit and then calming down her muscles, the twitching immediately stopping in the process. "Woah. That felt..." Applejack started...

"Wonderful." The two said at the same time. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both looked at each other and giggled, smiling and gently cuddling each other. They kept their sitting up position and were now sitting comfortably in the grass. After a few minutes of relaxing themselves and having their cuddle, Rainbow slowly took Applejack's chin and pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss to which the farm girl happily took.

The two began to lick and play with each other's tongues and lips and then pulled away once their hands started to play around with their breasts, Rainbow pulled away and smiled, eyes half lidded and her hands on AJ's chest.

"Are you free for a sleepover tonight?" She asked gently, cuddling AJ once more. The farm girl chuckled and cuddled her back.  


"Of course, let's hope we didn't keep my big brother waitin'." She replied, chuckling a bit, but also staring at the night sky above.

**_Back At AJ's House..._ **

Big Mac looked around and then at the time, he asked his little sister to go to the store to get some stuff but apparently she was most likely slacking off again, he sighed and just went back into the living room where Apple Bloom was, who was also waiting for her sister. "Big sis late again huh?"

Big Mac groaned and rolled his eyes, "Eeeyup."


	4. Sitting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash decides to give Applejack a good seat.... with her cock~
> 
> Takes Place: Cheer You On (Music Video) EG Season 2

The girls were just heading into the gym with the whole school, everyone had heard that somebody was going to be singing and giving a performance in dedication to the girls themselves. Soon everyone got seated except for Applejack, she looked around and noticed there was no seats left except for the one next to Dash, and in a quick run she sat down next to her and held her breath, waiting for whatever was going to happen, she had noticed that her and Dash were basically at the end of the row of seats and their friends in the front.

Soon, Flash Sentry took the stage and began to sing about the girls while his band played. Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit and began to bop her head a bit, really liking the music. Applejack on the other hand was amused but sort of bored, it was dark in the gym and everything was quiet besides Flash's singing, however what was really bothering her was the aching in between her legs, she was beyond horny and turned on, she wanted to get laid but unfortunately there was nobody that could screw her. At first she thought that maybe her EX crush, Jonathan would be the best choice since he lived on the farm next to her but she had snuck a peek of his dick and it wasn't a pleasant size she could say that much, then there was her friends but all of them were either not interested or just simply dating. However the only person that was even remotely available was her best friend Rainbow Dash, though she's been having problems with Zephyr Breeze and the last thing the athlete needed was her going so strong with her.

'Let's face it. I'm never gonna get laid.' Applejack thought to herself sadly and sort of moved uncomfortably on her chair since it was really bugging her.  


"Ugh.. stupid chair.." Applejack whispered, sitting up and trying to adjust herself. However Rainbow noticed Applejack and what she was doing and decided to help her out.

"If the chair is bugging you, how about sitting on my lap?" She suggested keeping her voice low so as not to disturb anyone, especially her friends.

Applejack looked around and then shrugged, better than nothing at all. She slowly went over to Dash and got onto her lap. She slowly leaned back a bit and rested her legs on either side of the athlete, hands on her stomach and listening to the music playing. Rainbow felt her heartbeat quicken, biting her bottom lip and getting hot in places where she shouldn't be.

'Ah.. stop that! She's your best friend..but then again.. AJ does need a little bit of love.' Rainbow thought to herself, feeling herself getting turned on and her dick began to start twitching in her pants, she stifled any noises but gently wrapped an arm around Applejack for comfort and support.

Noticing the movement, AJ then sat more upright and kept her hands on her legs. Rainbow looked to the side and carefully took AJ's skirt and lifted it to see her butt, however she paused when seeing her friend going commando, so she had a good look at both her butt and vagina altogether. Rainbow shifted and sat more upright and held onto AJ's hips, sort of fumbling with her pants and underwear, lowering them down enough to take out her dick. Applejack didn't feel too much but she noticed the upright position and just merely thought that her friend was uncomfortable, however she suddenly felt something hard and wet rub in between her legs and immediately crossed them, embarrassed and feeling her hormones rage even more.

She looked to the side so that she was face to face with her friend, "W-What are you doin'?" Applejack was scared, she always thought that Rainbow Dash was fully a woman but this ultimately shocked her. She could only look at Dash with a worried look on her face and Rainbow chuckled. 

"Giving you the love that you deserve. And don't worry AJ, I wasn't born this way. The magic affected me the first time we received our powers at Camp." 

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief and blushed, she was a bit jealous that she didn't have a penis herself but the magic was different with everyone so she can't complain. However she couldn't help but keep herself quiet.

"You're lucky. No periods sounds nice right about this month." Applejack chuckled but then paused. Rainbow shushed her and continued to rub herself against AJ's wet pussy, feeling her warmth on her dick.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to see us do ya?" She said quietly, getting AJ into a position and pressing the tip of her dick inside, Applejack flinched and held onto the seat next to her, waiting for whatever to happen, with one final jolt of her hips, Dash slid her dick inside of Applejack in quick succession and then began to hold onto her hips, now thrusting inside of her and holding AJ close.

The farm girl wanted to scream in pure ecstasy but unfortunately their predicament made her stay as quiet as possible, she held a hand over her mouth and started to muffle her moans while she got penetrated, holding onto the chair now.

Rainbow huffed and then pulled her away and got Applejack to sit while facing her, the farm girl took her friend's dick and positioned herself and slid down on it, riding her again. She wrapped her arms around Dash's shoulders and continued to let her friend deeply penetrate her. The athlete let out a soft moan and held onto AJ, kissing her neck and gently nibbling at her earlobe.

"So, you don't mind this?" Dash whispered, blushing hard. 

Applejack quickly shook her head, she looked around and noticed that nobody was paying attention and slowly lifted her shirt up and around her shoulders so that Dash could see her true naked form, well almost.

"No, I've been wanting this sort of thing for ah... ah.. while.." Applejack replied back, however she began to get antsy and looked around, wondering how the hell nobody was noticing them, soon she looked to the side and noticed that there was a shiny barrier around them and immediately got the hint.  


"I think Rarity may have heard us, look." Rainbow looked to the side and noticed the barrier and then smirked big.

"Finally!" She then grabbed AJ and stood up, kicking the chair away and then bringing her onto the ground.

"Woah Dash!" Applejack began to get nervous but then felt Dash moving inside her again and then started to moan loudly.

"T-This- you're goin' t-to fast D-Dash! E-Easy!" She squeaked loudly, holding onto Rainbow Dash and feeling her member pound her inner womanhood.

Rainbow Dash leaned down and kept her lover's leg spread, whimpering and feeling herself about to cum in a few minutes.  


"I know this isn't the best situation or place right now AJ, but I've loved you for so long, I really can't hold back.. mmm ohhh... fuck! Let me love you!" She held onto AJ's legs and began to move even faster, the farm girl gasped and took her hat from her head and began to squeal loudly into it, secured in Rarity's shield or not and Dash didn't need any people to hear anything IF they could.  


Applejack began to feel her climax coming and began to melt in her lover's hold. "D-Dashie.. I'm gonna... ohhh mah stars!" 

Rainbow threw her head back and continued to make love to her, moving her hips as fast as she could, feeling her climax reaching its peak. "Rainbow Dash!" 

Applejack then thrusted her lower body against her and squirted out her juices, her vagina was pulsating and twitching against Rainbow's dick while she did so. Rainbow gasped and thrusted one more powerful thrust inside of Applejack and climaxed deep inside her vagina, her dick spewing ropes of cum inside her lover and once she and AJ both came, they both went into an embrace.

Suddenly Applejack began to feel her lover's seed flow out of her vagina and onto the floor, blinking twice.

"Rainbow... you.. came inside!" The athlete smirked and then gave her a genuine smile, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Aren't you?" She asked, referring to having a baby, Applejack blushed, even though she was in high school and in Grade 11, she was ready to have a baby, and what's more- she was more happy at the fact that it wasn't her EX Crush's kid..

But Rainbow Dash's!


	5. My Homesick Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack is homesick and Rainbow Dash gives her daily dose of comfort ❤️
> 
> Takes Place: Equestria Girls, Sunset’s Backstage Pass

Sleeping soundly, the Athlete rested on her side and held onto her pillow. However the only person who wasn't sleeping was Applejack, because she was homesick and didn't want to be out here for so long. She was trying to get some shut eye but no matter how much the farm girl tried, she couldn't seem to get comfortable. She looked over at Rainbow Dash and then moved her sleeping bag and her pillow next to hers and laid next to Rainbow, her head resting to the side so that it was on the athletes arm, however this movement made her open her eyes and wake up to what Applejack was doing.  


"Hey... what's going on?" Rainbow whispered, eyebrow arched.  


Applejack shuffled and pushed herself closer so that she could wrap her arms around the athlete and huddle her close. Not saying a word but letting a few sobs out, she was very homesick now.  


"AJ... are you... homesick?" The farm girl slowly nodded and sniffed, holding onto her best friend.  


"Shh, it's okay AJ, I know you miss home. I do too." Rainbow admitted, looking in her eyes and resting her head back onto her pillow.

The farm girl looked down and sighed, "Ah don't get it though... I shouldn't be homesick considering we all stayed at Camp fer a week." Applejack whispered, looking at the girl in front of her and pressing her forehead onto Dash's, to which she happily leaned further in to.  


"It's okay. I know it's weird but let's face it, we're stuck in a time travel loop remember? Sunset mentioned it." AJ nodded and then looked in her eyes and Dash looked right back in hers...   
  
Without second thinking the athlete moved forward and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on her best friends lips and stayed there, placing her hand on her cheek and stroking it with her thumb, hoping to have AJ forget her home sickness, and thankfully she did and felt the other girl kiss back and place her hands on Rainbow's chest. After a full minute of kissing, the two parted and quietly began to pant because of the lack of oxygen.

"I'm glad to have ya Sugahcube, I love you. I feel so much better now." Rainbow smirked to herself and kept their embrace, nuzzling her.  


"I love you so much AJ, I'm thankful to have you too." She replied back, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber and Applejack then falling asleep in her lovers arms, nuzzled in comfortably.


End file.
